En lo que confían ésas pupilas rojas
by Jooze90
Summary: Al discutir con Misato, Shinji no quiere regresar a casa, pero sólo para encontrarse con Rei y tener una conversasión con ella ... qué pasará? ... Rei x Shinji


°!Cómo están todos? PSSS yo bien jajajaj bueno bueno ekis jajaj psss éste es mi primer FanFic jajaj espero que les guste jajaj komo es el primero está un poko korto

Shinji x Rei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"En lo que confían ésas pupilas rojas…"**

**Jooze Orufonso Rozano**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde calurosa de verano en los pasillos mas profundos de NERV, Shinji iba caminando, sin rumbo alguno, había tenido una discusión con Misato y no quería regresar a su casa…

-Qué demonios hago aquí parado? Se pregunto el mismo

-Qué es lo que debo hacer? Volvió a preguntarse, como si algo o alguien fuera a darle la respuesta a sus preguntas estúpidas

Mientras el estaba haciéndose preguntas a él mismo no se había dado cuenta que Rei lo estaba observando… Rei… Ésas pupilas rojas…Ésas pupilas que no saben el significado de la vida… no conocían los sentimientos… pero sobre todo… no conocían el amor…

En ése momento Shinji desvió un poco su mirada para encontrarse con la de Rei…

-…Ayanami…

-…Qué te pasa? ... Porqué lloras?

-No estoy llorando es solo que… solo que…

Justo en ese momento Shinji suelta un llanto y se abalanza sólo para caer en el pecho de Rei y dejarlo completamente empapado.

-Ikari… dijo Rei un poco seria… -Querrías venir a mi casa?

El joven piloto se sorprendió, pués nunca antes había ido a la casa de Ayanami salvo aquella vez en la cual le entregó la tarjeta… y aún no podía borrar de su mente aquella imagen… y aquel momento en el cual cayó encima de ella tocando ligeramente su pecho… y tampoco puede olvidar que las únicas palabras que salieron de su atolondrada boca fueron

"Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, fue un accidente"

Después de un tiempo transcurrido al ver que Shinji no respondía Rei volvió a preguntar

-Quieres ir a mi casa? Ésta vez un poco enfadada

-Ehh?.. ehhh… sí… claro… me …. gustaría…ir … a tu casa

Después de eso emprendieron juntos la caminata a la casa de Rei, que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí…

-Ikari… preguntó Rei

-Si?

-Dime… Porque estabas llorando?

Después de un poco de silencio el joven piloto comenzó a hablar

-Esque… tuve una pelea con Misato… me empezó a gritar porque no obedecí sus ordenes en la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy… entonces sentí como si prácticamente sólo quisiera escapar… no quiero regresar a mi casa…

En ése momento el joven se detuvo y lo único que pudo hacer Rei fue ver como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían desde sus húmedas mejillas hasta tocar fondo con el suelo.

Rei sólo siguió caminando hasta que Shinji decidió seguir y alcanzarla…

-Llegamos… dijo Rei con un tono frío en su voz

-Ah… Sí…. Shinji entró lentamente en ese pequeño cuarto… un cuarto fuera de lo común, aunque era la segunda vez que entraba en él seguía sorprendido por aquella apariencia tan lúgubre y ésa sensación de nostalgia que recibía al caminar por ése lugar.

-Quieres algo de tomar… lo siento sólo tengo té pero no se cómo prepararlo… dijo la joven mientras inspeccionaba la caja en la cual se encontraba envuelta la mezcla para realizar el té.

-Nunca has preparado té Ayanami?

-No, ni siquiera sé lo que es, sólo lo tengo porque la Doctora Akagi me lo trajo… no sé para que sirve…

-De acuerdo, yo lo prepararé, mientras espera sentada en tu cama Ayanami.

Mientras Shinji preparaba el té volteaba a ver a Rei de vez en cuando, sólo para darse cuenta de que siempre tenía ésa expresión en su rostro… ésa expresión que no demostraba nada, solo vacío… como el enorme vacío que habitaba en el corazón de Shinji, que era exactamente el mismo vacío que había dentro de Rei, nunca se pudo explicar que era lo que decía la mirada de Ayanami… cada vez que la veía era la misma expresión, la misma expresión de vacío, la cuál estaba dirigida hacia la ventana, que era por donde la muy escasa luz entraba a ésa habitación… cuando Shinji terminó de preparar el té le llevó una taza a Rei y se sentó a su lado.

-Aquí tienes…

-…

La joven piloto tomó la taza en sus calidas y pequeñas manos sin decir nada

-Sabe bien… y al mismo tiempo me hace sentir cálida

El chico volteó a ver a Ayanami con cara de sorpresa, era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir algo así.

-Ayanami …? Preguntó el joven, algo temeroso de que Ayanami se molestara por invadir su vida privada

-Si …?

-Disculpa la pregunta… pero… Acaso no te sientes sola en éste lugar?

- …

La joven no dio respuesta alguna

-Lo siento, sabía que te molestarías… Yo…

-No me molesta…

Shinji volteó a ver a Ayanami algo confundido… Si no le molestó, Por qué demonios no le respondió al momento en el que le hizo la pregunta?

-No me molesta… es solo que… no conozco el significado de soledad… no conozco emoción alguna… mi corazón está vacío, sólo tengo… mi alma…

El joven, algo perturbado por la respuesta de Rei le hizo otra pregunta algo extraña

-Ayanami, en que es en lo que confías?

Rei quedó muda unos minutos y después de eso solo dijo…

-" Yo no confío en nada "

Shinji sólo se quedó viendo a Rei por unos instantes, por su cabeza solo daban vueltas más y más preguntas, Por qué? Acaso Ayanami no tiene algo en qué creer? Acaso no tiene sueños? Cómo es posible que una persona de mi edad no tenga sueños? … ESO ES TOTALMENTE RIDICULO!

-Ayanami …?

- …

-Por qué éres tan callada? Por qué nunca hablas sobre ti?

- … Es solo que no se que decir cuando me preguntan qué te gusta? O en éste caso en qué confías? ………………….. No sé que responder... nunca he experimentado algún sentimiento en mi corazón…

Al oír éstas palabras Shinji solo pudo abrazar a la hermosa joven sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y fundiendo su alma, sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo, su corazón en un profundo beso…

Un beso en el cual sus lenguas libraron una feroz batalla de la cual Shinji salió victorioso, era algo inexplicable para ambos, una experiencia nueva, aunque Rei ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento.

Después de ése largo y apasionado beso ambos separaron sus rostros el uno del otro

Después de respirar un poco Shinji le susurró al oído éstas palabras a la joven

Ayanami… Te amo…

La joven piloto sólo quedó atónita ante la confesión de su compañero, y después de pensar un poco dijo…

-Lo siento pero… no se que es lo que deba hacer… nunca me habían dicho ésas palabras… es algo nuevo que jamás antes había sentido… siento como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho…

-Eso… Ese sentimiento… es amor…

La joven de cabello celeste y pupilas rojas solo pudo abrir sus ojos en una expresión de sorpresa

-Ésto… Éste sentimiento…. Es amor….?

-Así es Ayanami… amor… el amor que siento por tí… que es muy parecido al que sientes por mi.

En ése momento la expresión de la joven cambió totalmente… éra la primera vez que Shinji veía un sentimiento diferente en aquél rostro … una expresión de amor… el chico se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la piloto…

Así es… Rei estaba sonriendo…

En ése momento las cálidas manos de la piloto se extendieron hacia el rostro del joven para fundirse de nuevo en otro beso… pero ésta vez… en un beso más tranquilo… un beso no de pasión… sino de amor…

-Ikari…

-Si?

-Yo también te amo

La chica solo recostó su ligero cuerpo sobre el regazo de su compañero permitiendo así que el joven acariciara sus mejillas, pero solo para que Rei interrumpiera las caricias del joven diciendo

-"Ikari, ahora sé en qué confío… Yo…. Confío en ti…"

En ése momento unieron sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo y fué entonces cuando descubrieron… En lo que confían ésas pupilas rojas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues bueno espero que les haya gustado jajajajaj es mi primer trabajo así que no exijan demasiado

Bueno psss ya me voi jajaj sbs dejen reviews

Jooze


End file.
